The invention relates to a method of patterning a substrate. In particular, the invention concerns a method of patterning an Indium-Tin Oxide (ITO) film substrate.
Substrates are frequently used in many electronic and telecommunication devices, such as computer chips and mobile phones. Substrates can be made from conductors, semiconductors, superconductors and/or insulators, and the composition of the substrate is usually determined for their suitability for a particular application. For example, ITO has a high electrical conductivity and good optical transparency. These properties make ITO highly suitable for use as transparent conducting electrodes in flat-panel displays, organic light-emitting diodes, and solar cells. ITO may also be used as a sensor for detecting toxic gases. Such applications of substrates usually involve etching into the substrate a desired pattern required for a particular application.
Several methods have been proposed for etching substrates, including ITO film substrates.
A method of etching an ITO layer on a substrate is proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,979,240. A photoresist corresponding to the desired pattern is laid on the ITO layer to cover or xe2x80x9cmaskxe2x80x9d portions of the ITO layer. The substrate is then immersed in a concentrated solution of hydrobromic acid to etch the unmasked ITO. Another method is proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,171,401. A plasma containing methyl radial can effectively etch the ITO film substrate. Selective ion reactive etching is also proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,138,664. These methods suffer from the use of certain solutions and/or gases which are harmful to both users and the environment.
Laser etching of substrates has also been proposed because laser etching does not require photolithography, harmful solutions or gases. One method of laser etching proposed is xe2x80x9cdry laser etchingxe2x80x9d where the surface of the substrate is ablated directly by a laser to pattern the substrate. Dry laser etching is described in several articles, including Yavas O. et al, High-Speed Maskless Laser Patterning of Indium Tin Oxide Thin Films, (1998) Appl. Phys. Lett. Vol. 73, No. 18, pp. 2558-2560; Yavas, O. et al, Effect of Substrate Absorption on the Efficiency of Laser Patterning of Indium Tin Oxide Thin Films, (1999) J. Appl. Phys. Vol. 85, No. 5, pp. 4207-4212, and Yavas, O. et al, Substrate-assisted Laser Patterning of Indium Tin Oxide Thin Films, (1999) Appl. Phys. A69 (suppl.), s875-s878. As discussed in the first referenced article, dry laser etching has the disadvantage that shoulder-like structures are formed at the rim of the laser irradiated spot. The formation of shoulder-like structures can be attributed to the surface tension gradient in the molten material near the rim.
Another laser etching method is proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,057,184 and Lu, Y. F. et al, Laser-Induced Etching of Polycrystalline Al2O3 TiC in KOH Aqueous Solution, (1996) Appln Phys. A62, pp. 43-49. This method is called xe2x80x9cwet laser etchingxe2x80x9d as the substrate is immersed either in an inert liquid or, in an aqueous alkaline or acid solution.
In the case of wet etching with an inert liquid, laser-induced sonic cavitation of the inert liquid is used to etch the substrate surface. However, wet laser etching using an inert liquid is limited by the need for the substrate to have suitable physical properties for this wet etching method. That is, for the substrate can be effectively etched, the substrate must be able to absorb the laser energy, have a finite melting temperature and must not sublime when being subjected to heat from the laser energy.
In the case of wet etching with an aqueous alkaline or acid solution, a laser-induced chemical reaction is used to etch the substrate surface. The disadvantage of this wet etching method is that material may be etched at inappropriate locations, even at room temperature.
In addition, both wet etching methods result in residue or contaminants from the etching process remaining in the solution, and so can be potentially re-deposited on the substrate, causing an undesirable etched pattern.
Furthermore, a method of laser cleaning an etched substrate has been proposed in Zapka, W. et al, Efficient Pulsed Laser Removal of 0.2 xcexcm sized particles from a Solid Surface, (1991) Appl. Phys. Lett. Vol. 58 No. 20, pp. 2217-2219; Imen, K. et al, Laser-Assisted Micron Scale Particle Removal (1990), Appl. Phys. Lett. Vol. 58 No. 2. pp. 203-205, and Tam, A. C. et al, Laser-Cleaning Techniques for Removal of Surface Particulates, (1992) J. Appl. Phys. Vol 71 No. 7, pp. 3515-3523. These references propose a steam laser cleaning method. A laser is used to irradiate a contaminated substrate with a liquid film deposited on the surface so that the film evaporates to carry away particulate contaminants from the substrate and does not involve ablating or etching the substrate surface. Laser fluence and the number of pulses must be deliberately minimised in the method to prevent any damage to the substrate. In addition, the function of the liquid film is to enhance cleaning efficiency of this method.
The present invention provides a method of patterning a substrate according to a predetermined path, said method including forming a liquid film on the substrate surface and directing laser energy from a laser through the film to etch the substrate surface, wherein etched material is carried away from the substrate surface via evaporation of the film during said etching.
With the present invention, the formation of shoulder-like structures at the rim of the laser-irradiated spot can be effectively avoided, the etching rate is greatly enhanced, and the etched materials can be carried away to prevent possible re-deposition on the substrate. In particular, the laser energy induces sonic cavitation of the liquid film to etch the substrate. Thus, etching and patterning quality can be greatly improved by the method of the invention
In the context of this specification, the term xe2x80x9cliquid filmxe2x80x9d means a relatively thin layer of liquid with a thickness of micrometer scale.
After laser patterning, the liquid film is evaporated. A dry substrate with a desired pattern can be observed.
Preferably, the liquid film is formed on the substrate surface by jetting a liquid vapour onto the substrate surface. The liquid vapour is preferably composed of water, alcohol, inert liquid or non-reactive liquid. In a preferred embodiment, the liquid film has a thickness of from several micrometers to several tens of micrometers.
It is preferred that the liquid vapour is jetted with a gas to carry the liquid vapour onto the substrate surface. The gas is preferably composed of nitrogen, compressed air, oxygen or an inert gas.
Preferably, the laser energy is directed in pulses of predetermined duration. The pulses preferably are in the range of 1-100 ns.
Preferably, the laser fluence energy is more than the etching threshold of the substrate. In a preferred embodiment, the range of laser fluence energy is more than 150 mJ/cm2.